warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
You're Beautiful
Part of the Songfic Series. OA is One Direction Written by Red What Makes You Beautiful You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up Goldenflower turned her head, the sunlight making her glossy pale ginger pelt shine. Her yellow eyes glowed with happiness as they met Tigerclaw's, and the dark tabby tom purred. The warrior she-cat shuffled her paws in embarrassment, scuffing the dirt. To cover up Being the way that you are is enough Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Tigerclaw purred with amusement. "Stop it," protested Goldenflower, "it wasn't funny." Her fur was ruffled, her tail fluffed out. She looked like a golden pinecone with two yellow eyes. "Well," Tigerclaw said, attempting to be reasonable. "It's not everyday a warrior runs headlong into a tree." Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Goldenflower grinned, flicking her tail and staring at her paws. "The squirrel ran up the tree!" she said defensively, but Tigerclaw just laughed. "Need I remind you why I love you?" Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately "Yes," Goldenflower said softly. "Because you're a great warrior, and I'm just...me. I don't deserve you." Tigerclaw's smile disappeared. "Goldenflower...you're everything I want...you just can't see it. If only you saw what I could see...you'd understand." "Well I can't see what you see," Goldenflower said briskly, gesturing with her tail. "So that's that." Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Goldenflower padded away, leaving Tigerclaw sitting hopelessly in the middle of the grassy clearing, his amber eyes sad. "You really don't know," he whispered, half to himself. "You just...don't know." Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful So c-come on You got it wrong Tigerclaw and Goldenflower, side by side, sat with their tails twined. Though Tigerclaw was beaming, brimming with apparent joy, Goldenflower looked upset, sad, unhappy. "You're wrong, you know," Tigerclaw whispered, making Goldenflower start. "You are pretty." "Stop," whined Goldenflower. To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy "Don't be shy," insisted Tigerclaw. "Just tell them." He gave Goldenflower a nudge. "I-I'm expecting kits," she burst out, and the cats around her burst into joyful and excited cheers. "Good for you!" "Congratulations!" And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Baby you light up my world like nobody else Goldenflower's eyes shone with happiness, and she let out a yowl of laughter as Tigerclaw's tail flicked under her nose. She leaped away from her mate, nearly tripping from the weight of her distended belly. Tigerclaw grew serious at once. "Into the nursery!" he cried. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh Goldenflower smiled gratefully as Tigerclaw brought her water-soaked moss, trailing droplets of water into the bracken-lined nest. Two small kits were curled at her belly, one with a dark tabby pelt like his father's, the other with a dark tortoiseshell pelt. Tigerclaw beamed at them. You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe The two kits, newly named Bramblekit and Tawnykit, were sprawled at Goldenflower's belly, their soft, tiny pink mouths open in mewling snores. Goldenflower looked at them fondly, if not a bit sleepily, and smoothed Tawnykit's fur with the tip of her tail. In the shadows, Tigerclaw crouched, eyes flashing towards the camp. No one was going to hurt his kits, he'd fight any Clanmate that got in his way. As Goldenflower let out a startled mew, he turned, only to find Bramblekit flexing his tiny, thorn-like claws in his sleep. The tips had parted Goldenflower's shiny yellow fur, and brushed the top of her skin, startling her. Tigerclaw smiled fondly. You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh Tigerclaw murmured softly into his slumbering mate's ear, eyes bright with love. His breath stirred Goldenflower's fine fringe of whiskers, and she rasped her tongue over her lips in her sleep, shifting slightly to accomodate for her mewling kittens. "They're so beautiful," Tigerclaw mused. "Like you." He touched his tail tip to Goldenflower's nose. That's what makes you beautiful The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh "Oh, Tigerclaw," Goldenflower squeaked bashfully as he smothered their kits with licks. "They're not even at their apprentice ceremony yet, and yet you're grooming them like they're about to go to a Gathering! Only StarClan knows how clean they'll be for all of their ceremonies, if you keep it up like this. Why, imagine little kits, your rough, daily grooming by your big daddy Tigerclaw!" The kits squirmed beneath the rough rasp of their father's tongue. You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe "They're so beautiful," breathed Goldenflower in awe, once the kits stumbled back into the nursery, exhausted by a couple hours' play with the elders and a brave bunch of butterflies. "Like you," Tigerclaw said again, bouncing his tail tip off of her nose. "Oh, stop," whined Goldenflower playfully, swatting at him with a paw. He drew back, hissing in mock anger, and gently bit her ear. Goldenflower jabbed at his face with her paws, her hindlegs scrabbling on the moss as she struggled to pull away. You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh 'That's what makes you beautiful ' "Are Mommy and Daddy fighting?" cried Tawnykit, eyes opening. Goldenflower and Tigerclaw exchanged an amused glance, before Tigerclaw bent his face close to Tawnykit and whispered, "We're fighting over which one of us gets to spend the most time with you." Tawnykit grinned, and declared, "I'm awesome, and you can both have an equal amount of time with me!" Her parents purred. Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Songfic Series